


Mean Green Mother

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward conversations with your lover's kids from a previous marriage, F/M, Future Fic, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "I was hardly subtle about my opposition to your leadership, to your new aims. You go too far, Ren, you really should've expected this.""I'm not talking about that," Kylo said dismissively, like the betrayal of the Order and all its aims was just a side note in his own personal melodrama. "I'm talking about the part where you're allegedly dating my mother."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Mean Green Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



"I can't believe this," Kylo said, through gritted teeth.

"I'm not sure why." He sniffed, making very sure to keep his eye on all possible exits. "I was hardly subtle about my opposition to your leadership, to your new aims. You go too far, Ren, you really should've expected this."

"I'm not talking about that," Kylo said dismissively, like the betrayal of the Order and all its aims was just a side note in his own personal melodrama. "I'm talking about the part where you're allegedly dating my mother."

Ah.

...Really, _he_ probably should've expected this.

"There's no 'allegedly' about it," he admitted carefully, and took the precaution of an extra step back. "General Organa and I have formed an arrangement, yes. She's a most extraordinary woman."

"She is my mother," Kylo snarled, in a tone that rather implied disagreement. "I think I know her rather better than you. She is a twisted, manipulative, _blind_ old woman who has always been too stubborn to acknowledge what's right in front of her face. She's using you, Hux. The only reason she's showing any interest in your miserable carcass is to hurt me."

"She is a general. A brave, bold woman of vision who is quite possibly the only person who can get us out of this mess that we've created! " He snapped, feeling defensive on her behalf. "And this isn't about you, Ren."

Kylo, as predicted, looks genuinely confused. "What else could it be about?"

"Genuine attraction, perhaps?" He said coolly, mainly to make Kylo twitch with rage again. "Or, more importantly, shared aims. Making the universe better."

"Don't be stupid," Kylo said, looking at him like he was some kind of life form lower than the common Anooba. "You honestly think I'd believe in a lie as pathetic as that?"

"It's all that I've ever tried to do. In all the wrong ways, yes, but I've still tried." He swallowed, drew himself up defiantly under Kylo's scornful gaze. "So many suffer in this universe, so many are left behind to fight and scrounge and die. She wants to change that, just like me. We can change it, if we work together."

"You are a pathetic worm, capable of changing nothing at all," Kylo said, his voice dripping with scorn. "And she is just as pathetic, if a little more dangerous. You are both irritants, only waiting to be wiped from the face of the galaxy, and I look forward to doing it myself."

"As I said." He threw his shoulders back, glared at Kylo even more defiantly. "It's not about you."

"Then why were you stupid enough to come here?" Kylo snapped, his voice a triumphant challenge as he stalked worryingly closer. "Why would you be stupid enough to throw your disgusting association in my face, if you didn't want my reaction?"

He took another step back, but remained silent. Tried very hard to keep his mind blank, to keep the internal countdown that'd started the moment he entered the room silent.

"Unless…" Unfortunately Kylo has always been far too good at sniffing out the truth. The man's eyes widened, and then narrowed to slits. "You, pathetic as you are, were sent as a distraction -"

He swallowed, again.

But, mercifully, it was too late. There was a dull roaring sound in the background, and then the entire room shook. Kylo, taken by surprise and still gripped by his late realization, staggered. He himself almost fell on his arse, but narrowly managed to keep on his feet. In the next moment he was sprinting for one of those nearby exits, ignoring Kylo's wrathful shriek behind him.

He hadn't expected to discuss his relationship with Leia, still so strange and new, but it served his purpose anyway. Now the rebellion was in position, and he could start making up for at least a few of his sins.


End file.
